


Short Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Hard Drives, Multi, Murder, Poisoning, Random shit basically, Stabbing, Technology, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I'm not going to lie, this was fun making this short story...





	1. A/N

Helloooooo minions! It is currently close to Veterans Day soooo why the fuck not make a series of random ass short stories. (Caleb: As if we hadn't heard about that shit idea! Windfall:Stfu) So this book was inspired by a book of ideas by a close to famous author: kmbell92(Wattpad). It's called Hatch an Idea and it's just a book to inspire writers, so special thanks to her(or him, you can never know). So I really hope you minions enjoy and ✌️!


	2. Hard Drive X

Throughout the bustling city of New York, you watched your step as you weave throughout the circus of people and gum on the sidewalk. You make a left into your fairly small home. Your hand gracefully opens your dark mailbox, and you take the pile of papers, which were the same as usual: bills. As your mail finds its way to the trash, an object seems to catch your eye.

It was a hard drive. And it was taunting you, begging you to take it; it stared you in the face. You shouldn't be leaving such an item stuck in your bush, so you just take it. You walk up your porch, and open your door, every step creaking under your light weight. You threw your keys on the kitchen table, and like everyday, it landed in the decorative bowl. Your computer still flared its light, humming its boring song since this morning. You were glad to leave it on. Curiosity got to you; what was on that hard drive?

You plug the flash drive in with a small click noise, and you see the file. You were for some reason hesitant, and you didn't know why. There was this creeping feeling....feeling of....depression. You knew it well. You shake your head and just clicked the file right away. And then there was a presentation. Just one. One single...presentation. There was no other format or thing on there. 

You star at it and you could feel it staring back at you, burning holes through your own eyes. You read the title; the creepiest thing was that it had your own name on it. Who's flash drive is this? You start to feel a little hot under your furry coat, with nervousness. You slide it off and it hits the floor with a soft thump. You pull at the collar of your shirt, as if it would somehow bring you luck.

When you first arrived here, no one ever took noticed of you. In fact, you just moved in two days ago. You glance at the pile of boxes in your living room blocking the ray of sun shine with its barricade. You bite your lip. You so far had so much work to do; and you declined men's offers to take you out or even have a one night stand. They would try to look smooth, stare with the longing in their eyes that seemed tempting, like seeing a puppy with wide eyes.

You breathe out and told yourself that you're just overreacting. Clicked it open and just started this anonymous presentation. The first creepy picture was a picture of you....specifically you in your High School Years. Chills managed to climb up your back and you involuntary scratched the back of your head. You reassured yourself that this hard drive was from your mother, and the screen went to the next slide.

The next picture terrified you even more. You were standing there, smiling, full body picture and you were completely nude. "Who the hell took these picture?!"You screamed to ppractically nobody. There almost seemed to be a complete silence. The computer stopped its humming for a second, nothing seemed to move. The walls were the only ones who mocked your outburst.

You shook it out of our mind. You didn't want to continue, but your curiosity took over your body like a disease. You finally managed to look to your computer screen. The next image...it seemed like this presentation of you was getting more horrific each slide. The next slide, you had a knife in you left hand. Even worse, on the end of it...was an actual human eye ball. The blood was actually dripping from the round object. And there was another one on the floor, managing to make a pool of red.

You look up to the face that was in the picture(of course it was your nude of course) and then...like a picture, the image stuck to your mind. With that creepy smile of yours, you had no eyes. And you pieced it together and you finally remembered where your eyeballs were. You let out a horrific shrill, but no one came to your rescue. Not even the walls who managed to mock again had sent the message to your brain to stop going on.

But there was still...one...more...slide...left....let's...have...a look...shall...we... And there it was, the final image. The final picture that with forever be in your brain. With those piercing voids in your head, your body was hung by the hands and feet like a crucification, except with knives. There was a forever stream of continuous red coming down from your body and into the puddle. There was red stab wounds from your shoulders, knees and stomach.

You didn't take anymore time to shut your computer and rush through the door and into the evening winter air. You threw yourself and the computer into the car. You didn't even buckle yourself up when you drove off. As you were approaching a lake surrounded in fences, you make a left turn, smashing into the fence and into the frozen water you went. 

An eternal silence. That was it. That was all you heard after the impact sound. You open your eyes. You watched as your car sunk to the bottom, like how your life is going to be soon. You glance at your computer, then saw something weird. You saw that the hard drive...was actually gone. You felt lost. You didn't know what to do other than smile. You couldn't even save humanity from that hard drive. Now...you can finally sleep in peace, you think to yourself, as you enter an eternal silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to lie, this was fun making this short story... 


	3. Woman on the Bus

You're a young businessman who takes the bus to work everyday, for as long as you've lived in Chicago. You normally sit in the back too, and don't talk to anyone. But that was until she started going on the bus. She was the prettiest person you ever saw.

She had a business suit on, and had long brown hair. Her face had gentle features too. That continued for a few days until you finally worked up the courage to talk to her. One day, you awkwardly stood beside her while waiting for the bus. She just kept looking at the passing cars, paying no attention to you.

You tensed up more when you looked at her and breathed out,"H-Hello." She gives you a sweet smile and says,"Hello." You exhale deeply again. "C-Can I sit next to you? On the bus?"You ask shakily. She smiles again,"Of course." As soon as the bus arrives, she sits near the front and you sit next to her near the aisle. It was a silent bus ride until you got to your work. You thanked her and got off. You hoped to see her the next day. 

The next day was weirder actually. When you sat next to her, there was a man who asked,"Can I sit there?" He pointed to where the woman was sitting. "Um...she's sitting here?"You said, politely declining. He looks at you confused,"Okay..." And he just kept walking. You glance at the woman as she kept her endless gaze outside the window. Why can she not see her? 

That happened the next few days too. People asked if they could sit next to you, and you said the woman sat there. They looked at you as if you were crazy, and then they left. Was something wrong? Why couldn't people see the woman. Finally, the guy who asked you first pulled you from the woman while you were waiting by the bus stop. "What are you doing?"He asks with anger in his eyes. 

You stare at him confused,"Wh-What?" He rolls his eyes,"Why are you sitting by that girl?!" You shrug,"Why are people ignoring her?" He sighs,"You don't know?" You still looked confused. He explains,"That woman...is the wife of a rich, jealous husband. If he sees her with a man, they all end up in the hospital, half dead."

You shrug again,"So? It's not like she's gonna tell him." The man shakes his head,"No...he could possibly be watching you..." The bus arrives and the man says,"Remember what I said." And he walked off. On that day, you didn't sit next to her, and the days after that. One week later, she disappeared for some reason, and never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	4. Party Hard

Late night parties were always your favorite and you've been to many when people asked you. Tonight was a costume party; you and your boyfriend was most definitely attending it. But you never knew that this party was going to be your last. You were putting on your makeup as you dressed up as a goth, and your boyfriend checked in with you to tell you that your friends were already here.

You literally slide down the stairs and out the door, into the limo. The boys were in a separate one. You girls talked and giggled until you were at the tower. "Well, come on!"your best friend said. You looked up the tall tower, and saw the disco lights. 

There you were, the party of the century. You looked at the stairs in front of you, and your face scrunched into disgust as you saw two really make out, tongue and everything. Security guarded one of the stairs(The one with the teenagers*Ahem* That were about to make the babies). 

The stairs just went to higher ground, and you saw from the bottom that there was an overweight man with many caramel skinned colored women in...well, bikinis. There were many others on the dance floor, some were drunk on the floor and sleeping, and some were just drinking like crazy. Then there was one guy who stood out. He wasn't colorful like the rest of them. 

He had long black hair, with sagging black jeans and gray shirt. He looked emo. You stare at him weirdly as he traveled through the crowd. You screamed when you felt someone grab you by the hips. It was your boyfriend. "Hey babe,"He looks into the crowd,"What you staring at?" 

You look into the crowd once more, but then you shrugged it off,"Nothing. Now what are we doing here, let's party!" You talked with friends but you didn't go into the dance floor; you weren't a good dancer anyway. Just then, you heard a loud popping sound close by you. The people on the dance floor started screaming with agony as fire burned them, and they were gone. People of the party stood there in shock and fear, and you heard sirens.

It was the police helicopter. It landed on the large H. "There he is!"Someone yelled,"The killer!" The police immediately arrested a guy in a clown outfit, and it wasn't even that scary too. Weirdly, the emo guy was dancing. Some people stared at him weirdly. "Huh? Get out of here with that shit!" A random guy yells at him. The police just left. There was a deadly silence, but then people resumed. You looked around confused,"Huh? Why are we still here? Shouldn't we be like running out of here?" 

Your boyfriend just said,"Why should we?" You didn't think anything of it afterwards. But not even 5 minutes later, you saw the fan jerking and wheezing, and red coming out of it. You slowly looked inside it, and saw chunks of intestines, blood and guts. And they smelled real too. And there was a body of your former friend whose throat was slit and there was a large hole in her body. 

Terrified and even more disgusted, you threw up next to the fan. "Hey what's wrong?!" Your boyfriend yelled. You turned to him and said,"I-It's fine! Just one too many drinks." 

But as the night went on, there were less and less people. At one point, a fat guy went to drink some more, and then said,"This tastes like shit." You all eventually found him green and the floor, with no pulse. No one else drank anymore that night. At random intervals of the night, you heard screaming, and a thud. Even the security guy was gone. You heard that the gum ball machine exploded and it exploded him too. And each time, the police came, and either caught random people or just gave up during a chase.

You soon saw that there was almost no one. It was only you, your boyfriend,the overweight man and panicking women in bikinis.

"What the hell is going?!"Your boyfriend yells. You groan and roll your eyes,"You ask that now?!" Then one of the girls said,"I need to take a breather. Just...give me a moment." You then realized something. The emo guy wasn't around. But you just shrugged it off, thinking he went home early. 

One by one, the girls went, either wanting some air or just to check up on them. But they all never came back. "I'm gonna go see what's up."You said. Your boyfriend kisses you,"Be safe." When you went up the stairs, there was no women to be found. In fact, they were gone. "Y/N!" You hear your boyfriend scream. You gasped in shock and terror and went down the stairs. 

But you already found him. He was dead, his throat was slit, as well as that other overweight man. You and the DJ were the only ones left in the party, and even he didn't realized everyone was dead. Then, the DJ suddenly stopped. Massive amounts of blood came out his neck and his head fell off. 

You screamed loudly in shock. But it was that emo guy who was behind him. "Y-You!"You yelled. He looks at you and bolts towards you. Scared, you ran up the stairs but you got cornered. He cornered you,"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this shit?"

You whimper. "You fuckers always throw up some party for some bullshit reason,"He says. He brings the blade up to your neck,"When all I wanted was sleep."

"Nooooo-" Your screamed got cut off when he slit your throat. You felt like blacking out as the massive amounts of blood spilled on the floor. You fell to the ground and took your last breath. The last thing you heard was,"Party hard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was that! This was pretty cool to write, so I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	5. Wattpad Original Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you demons enjoy and peace!

Windfall's ears dropped down as she saw her friend Midnight(MelanieFanGirl's OC) drop to the side as the bullet hit her head. People have rebelled against Rosie, who was the leader of stealing others credits, but Midnight just couldn't take it and turned herself in, including Breezy, but not Windfall. She promised them that she would continue and make sure it wasn't another one of those same towns that are taken over by theives.

The executor pointed his gun at Breezy and the gun made a loud noise as it reloaded but for some reason, Breezy wasn't scared. It's like she was ready to die. Maybe she was, Windfall couldn't see her face because of the sack on her head. In a split second, the second bullet hit Breezy, staining her pale skin in red. Windfall closed her eyes for that one. She couldn't bare to see two of her bravest friends killed in front of her eyes. 

Everyone left in an angrier mood than before. They were both leaders to them. This was what the thieves wanted anyway, for them to die. Windfall's head looked down as it starts to rain, soaking her wings so it looked longer. 

She couldn't sleep that night. The nightmares were too much. Seeing her friends die over and over, she just couldn't. Maybe I'll take a flight outside. Yeah, that'll do the trick.Practice some stunts!she thought. But she heard a small pst near her window. She instantly grabbed her sword. "Who's there?"She yelled. 

Breezy smashed through her window, making that sound echo. Windfall covered her head. "Sup?"Breezy asked smoothly. Windfall was pissed,"Dammit Breezy, you couldn't do that without making a-"Windfall stopped.

Breezy? Alive? But she was dead. Windfall saw her body at the execution. "Oh my god Breezy."Windfall gasped, hugging Breezy. "Thought I was dead?"Breezy asked, hugging back. Windfall lets go and takes a look at her. The features were the same;long white hair, her same pale skin, white long tail and small orange wings which she was proud of. She was wearing the same outfit before the execution, which was a pink crop top and blue denim shorts. Windfall stared into her orange eyes,"How did you survive,did you save Midnight?"

Breezy interrupted,"Woah kid, calm down, can't answer everything. Remember that small attack with a few slingshot?"Windfall nodded. "Well kid, we switched out bodies with dummies without anyone looking while they had their attention to the attack and snuck around the back. Midnight sadly made an offer to leave the city, to protect them. Dawn(DawnTheRPFreak145 ) offered a way out without the guards seeing since she knew all the exits and plans when she was stationed. I'm telling ya, that kid is smart."

Breezy paused for a second and looked at Windfall, who looked like she was concentrated. "Anyway, Dawn and Midnight headed to S.C.A city, it's safer." Windfall thought for a second before saying,"We have to hide you too, you know they don't want you here." Breezy raised an eyebrow,"They can kiss my ass. And don't worry, I'm good at hiding. I'll just change my name to Spyro." Windfall sighs and says,"You'll live with me then, alright."  
"Ok, kid, just tell the commoners that I'm here. Don't need the theives on my ass."

Windfall smiled and suggested,"Let's just take a rest, ok?" Breezy smiled as well,"Alright kid,"

*Morning*

"I'm heading out to my library, need anything?"Windfall asked as she put on a coat. Breezy was on the coach, feet on the table, reading. "Naw, I'm good kid,"She said as she smiled at Windfall. Windfall smiles back and leaves for the library.

The news spread fast amongst the commoners and they talked about it in secret, fearing that the thieves would hear. Windfall spotted one of Midnight's friend. "Excuse me, do you know when Midnight's coming back?" The person raised an eyebrow and answered,"She'll come back soon. I'll ask her, don't worry."

Windfall sighed and thanked the person as she headed off again. She suddenly ran into some guards and they ordered robotically,"Windfall Treason, Commander Rosie would like to see you."

Windfall nodded a little with wide eyes and followed them towards the large White House. The large building was built like a White House but it wasn't. Windfall was leaded towards Rosie's office and the guards left her there, closing the door behind her. Windfall was alone, or so she thought. "Ms. Treason, so nice of you to join me."Her attention was soon directed towards the front of the room. 

Rosie's details were very elegant, due to how much make up she wore. Her face was like pure white snow, with red cheeks. Her eyes shined in bright red, along with her red eyebrows. She wore her red hair in an elegant bun. She was wearing a red tux for some weird reason.

"Come and sit, dearie,"Rosie interrupted Windfall's thoughts. Windfall hesitantly walked to the red velvet chair and sat in it, observing the room again. The room was white and dark with no lights to shine. Weird. It was sun shining a minute ago. Now the clouds are rolling in. 

"I am very sorry for your lose. I know that it was painful to watch your friends die."Rosie said, which brought attention to Windfall. "Yeah,"Windfall responded. "But you're taking it quite well, are you not?"  
Windfall froze before answering zombie like,"I just have the gift maybe."   
"I see. Maybe there's just something you're hiding?" Windfall gasps. She was really going to get executed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone mentioned here is on wattpad.


	6. Wattpad Original Story Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Midnight by Crybaby_Twins   
> Breezy by -Silver_Espeon-   
> Miri by TheIndieChick   
> Frostbite by ElectricEmo   
> Josiah by itsjosiahbruh   
> Cherry by -Cherry__Bomb-   
> Windfall by me :3  
> (Wattpad)

Credits:  
Midnight by Crybaby_Twins   
Breezy by -Silver_Espeon-   
Miri by TheIndieChick   
Frostbite by ElectricEmo   
Josiah by itsjosiahbruh   
Cherry by -Cherry__Bomb-   
Windfall by me :3

~Windfall's P.O.V~

I pant while I fly home. I know that Rosie is onto me, especially about the fact that Breezy and Midnight were still alive. I suddenly feel my side being hit and I fall straight into a bush. As I gains my vision again, I hear a snicker. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, a Pegasus."

I get up to see two people from the outlands. Savages they were called, they didn't succeed in the outlands. "You look purty tonight, let's have some fun!"the other slurred. I try flying away but I realized that my right wing was broken. And that only made the other say,"She also got a big wing span, me likey," I take out my pocket knife and slashed his cheek. 

He reacts immediately. He laughs when his head turns to the side. He smiles and looks dangerously at me. "And you've got that fighting spirit. Come on baby, you don't want a good fucking tonight?" I slowly back away, drop my knife before finding something to says,"No." I turn to run but he puts his hand on my mouth to shut me up. He gropes a breast of mine, shakes it a little, and says,"You're a large one, maybe double Ds(Not in reality people!)." 

Then he calls for his friends,"Get your fat ass here and fuck her before a crybaby soldier finds us." Then a mysterious yet fearful voice came out,"Oh, you will be finding someone worse than a crybaby soldier." Then the person came out of nowhere. I hears painful grunting and hard hits, then hears a ear-splitting cracking noise. A body drop to the pavement. I wondered why the savage who was holding me wasn't turning around. 

The savage slowly lets go of my breast, only to pull out a simple M-9 and he turns around and points the pistol to the character, who just simply stood there, who looked tall from this distance.

"Stay the fuck away or...or...or I'll shoot!" But he just shoots anyway. Dodging side to side, the character got closer to the attacker, before kicking the gun out of his hand and gives him a left punch to the face. He lets go of Me instantly, and I back kicked him. I grab each side of his head, bring my knee up and brings his head to my knee. 

There was a giant cracking sound as the savage's skull broke. He passes out immediately. "Let's get out of here before they wake up."The figure whispers,"Where's your place?" 

*30 minutes later*

"Ow...OW!"  
"Stop being a baby!"I said as I stitched up the new warrior's left arm. The warrior took another sip of water before asking,"Windfall, right?"   
"Yeah, how do you know?" The warrior raises an eyebrow,"I follow your work of course, you make the best books."

"Yeah, but I don't even know you, who are you?"I ask as I finish the last stitch and patch on a bandage. "Why of course, my name is Miri." I drop my scissors. "Like the Miri?"I ask. Miri nods and my jaw drops. "Woah! You were a run up in one of the contests of writing! That was awesome! You know, I like Jack too!" 

Miri smiles,"Yeah, such an inspiration, even in the top savaged land." You see, savage lands are places where they are very few communities in them. Like, they are a world broken apart. The top on is YouTube, or was. Now is called the outlands. People who join end up hating or being hated. Some people try to stay positive and give feedback. Others attack people, many saying hateful things and bullying. 

Not very many succeed there but when you do, you're like a god. You chose to inspire others but almost all take it for granted. Most do it just for the money or attention. Very few do it to motivate people, and the biggest person is Jack. Or, Jacksepticeye. He ignores the haters and works well with others, and brings people out of depression. 

Even though he has a community, he chooses not to call them all one name, even though he says bosses. He lets them choose their own names. He could possibly change it back to where it was before it all happened. Us people in Wattpad hope it won't happen, but it could. 

The Art theives are getting stronger and probably killing people, especially when they're hiring the haters. They make houses and will not stop until the person has committed suicide, or at least the counselors kick them out, which is rare because they don't get that time to do it.

"So what are you doing here?"I asked her. She answers,"Oh, looking for my friend Frostbite. She is hiding from the art thieves, or at least I hope so, she never really does what I tell her to do." I should probably describe what Miri looks like: she was a tall, well-built woman. Her long black hair is tied in a pony tail, which matches her black hoodie, pants and red Doc Martins. The Martins were really back then though(if you don't know, I though of the setting in the future). The only thing that lit up her outfit was her green eyes.

I gave her some advice,"You should probably go the Wattpad convention. She'll probably be waiting there." Miri thought out loud for a second,"Yeah, the convention, almost forgot for a second there. Will you help me at least?" I think for a moments before replying,"If you can help me kill Rosie, then yeah. Let's rest up for the night." 

~Tomorrow morning, at the convention~

I go as my usual outfit(see OC book, first chapter) and Miri, since she didn't bring clothes, went as she dressed yesterday. I look around the convention. Same as every year, people try to sell things and the people with more followers do panels and q and As. And then I see Josiah. I yell out for him, which startles Miri for a bit,"Yo, Josi, is that you?"

He pushes his glasses a bit onto his nose and then pushes it back up,"EYYYYY, it's ma gurl Windfall!" I hug and him and he hugs back. He lets go and asks,"What you doin here with your lazy self?" I roll my eyes,"Just checking the community and helping this lady here find a girl named Frostbite, seen her yet." He shakes his head sadly,"No, haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure she'll pop up."

Josiah was my childhood best friend, he's ok for now. He has this bronze colored skin, along with his hazel/Amber eyes. He wears red jeans and sneakers. But he has a long black skin tight shirt, which defines every muscle in his body. He is pretty muscular, which is probably a big key for survival for women here. Recently, he wears shades to hide a scar, where a wolf attacked him. You know, normal everyday stuff.

And he has his sister Cherry. She has short hair which was roughly cut by a sword, black with pink highlights. Then she has a long tattoo of a snake starting from her right cheek to her neck. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asks, suddenly popping up from behind the tent. She is kind of a dare devil but more laid back in dangerous situations. "Pretty good, how about you?"I ask.

She glares at Josiah for a moment before looking back at me. "He almost got jumped fro pissing off haters." He puts his hands up in defense,"They asked for it." Miri stood in silence as the conversation unfolds. "So your name is Josi?"Miri asks. "Naw, name's Josiah and this is my sister here Cherry. Sorry I haven't seen Frostbite yet."  
"That's okay."

"Why hello crowd!"Breezy slides in smoothly almost at the right timing. I see Midnight following behind her. "Long time, no see,"Midnight says. I roll my eyes,"It's only been a couple days." Midnight shrugs,"Close enough, aaaaand I'm looking for a person named Miri." Miri pushes me onto the floor,"Yeah!"

I get up and rub my cheek,"Ow, God dammit Miri!" Ignoring the comment, Midnight continues,"Yeah, there's some white girl, like literally the color white, says she's looking for you."  
Miri huffs with anticipation,"Well, where is she?!" Midnight moves out of the way to reveal the lost girl.

Frostbite was wearing long sleeved gray striped shirt and blue pants. Her body was ice except her face, which was just white. Her left eye was black and she wore an eye patch on her right. She also has a small bit a freckles.

Miri instantly threw her arms around her friend,"Oh thanks god you're ok." Frostbite spoke up,"Alright, you can let go now." I look around at my new found team. Everybody was talking, getting to know each other, and just having a good time. I know it may be cheesy but I'm not the one to have very many of these moments. 

"Hey baby, call me next time, aight?"I hear Josi saying to Breezy. She rolls her eyes and tears the paper into shreds. "Touch me again kiddo, I dare you." Josi shrugs it off and says,"Alright, alright, but I gotta say, what a nice tail you have,"He touches her tail, which makes her react immediately. "TOUCH ME AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER AND IM GOING TO RIP INTO SHREDS!"She growls with fiery eyes. 

Josi's face turns into fear,"Oh fuck..." Breezy chases Josi around the whole aisle, which makes us all laugh. "Well, well, well...The gang's all here, easier to catch." I hear a booming voice say. I turn my attention to see Rosie. She smiled evilly. I could fell the fear in my team, even though I can't see them. Other people run as the guards come in, so now it was only us. 

We all get into fighting stance. "What's the plan?"Frostbite asks. Breezy answers,"Oh you know, kick, punch, stab, gut, same as usual..."

Rosie yells,"Attack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to how evil I am, I'm going to leave it at that. Mwhahahaha!  
> Josiah:HOW COULD YOU?!  
> Miri:We can talk this out, I'm your friend, right.  
> Cherry;I'm the daring do though!  
> Windfall: Sorry people, no cheats. Anyway, hope you minions enjoy and peace ooooooooouuuuuuuuut!


	7. Wattpad Original Story Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Miri by TheIndieChick   
> Midnight by MelanieFanGirl   
> Daylight Brightman by Me  
> Windfall by me  
> Frostbite by ElectricEmo   
> Breezy by --Positive--Vibes--   
> Cherry by -Fake_Reality-  
> Josiah by Grayson-Parker   
> (Wattpad)

*Daylight POV*

Looking for Windfall. Looking for Windfall. That's all that was going through my mind right now. But these wings can only go so fast. Perhaps she's at the Wattpad convention. Yeah, maybe that's right. But once I landed on top of the glass roof, I saw chaos. There were 6 other people fighting along side Windfall against Rosie and her men. 

My mindset changes to having to save Windfall. I swung down to the entrance and activated my powers,"Hey Jackasses..." Everyone freezes, and as slowly as they could turn to me. I gave Windfall a signal to make sure her friends are behind cover. 

She pushes all of them behind a booth as guards became confused. With the power in my hand, I threw a large light ball, hot enough to burn some, into the room. It flashes as the light burns all the guards. 

Everyone comes out with caution. "Is he safe?" The tattooed one says. The girl who was made of ice stuttered,"I-I don't kn-know... h-he killed all the g-guards though..." A muscular man appeared and said,"Well maybe he's drawing us out! I saw we beat his ass!" Windfall kept her eyes on me as the collaboration went on. 

"DAYLIGHT!!!" She screams, running and wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her around her hips. It's been too damn long since I've last seen this beautiful face, so damn long. "So wait...he's a friend?!" A girl in a black hoodie exclaimed. My thoughts were on this happy moments, but it was also on the extremely long explanation of who I am to these people. 

*Windfall's home*

Her house hasn't changed. Still on a large tree, the large balcony as the entrance, no door. The living is on our right. It was large, had an L-shaped couch in the corner, a couch to fit two on the side. A coffee table and a flat screen tv was there. The 2 by 6 windows surrounded the area. My eyes traced to the dining room. Just a standard table with 8 chairs, how convenient.

There was a door way leading into the kitchen. I'm just guessing counters all around against the wall, sink near the window, and fridge standing near the door way. Now there was the hallway, bathroom on the side with a large bathtub in the back wall, and shower in the back corner. The toilet next to the shower and double sink connected to the wall.

And then her bedroom. She has a queen sized bed in the center of the room at the back wall, another balcony on the left side and a large dresser with mirror to the right.

And the guest bedroom, Windfall said once, were at the base of the tree, but there were only 6. So I'm guessing I'm in the same room as Windfall. The ladder was surrounded by wood, but it's a double ladder so I'm guessing 2 can go up side by side. 

"This bitch is lit!"Josiah says excitedly(Windfall introduced me to her team while we were walking here). He ran and and jumped into the L shaped coach as everyone excitedly joined him.

But just then, Windfall got a call,"Midnight, just heard your art is being stolen, we need to go! Rest of you, stay here!" Midnight and Windfall parkoured out of there. So I was left with the rest of the team I guess. 

Breezy said,"I'm bored! Tell us something about you!"   
"Right,"I said, as I sat down next to Miri, who happened to be on the two person couch,"Well, I'm a Pegasus, I have long fangs, short nails and long tongue-"

Breezy interrupted,"I'd like to see it put to use down below." Then Josiah bopped in,"So you wanted me?" She slaps him,"Hell no...Keep going Daylight."

"Well I have short wings, I like yellow and I think that's just it."  
"Come on!"Cherry said,"Tell us more! Like what happened with you and Windfall!"

I froze. I guess it's story time.

"Well, me and Windfall knew each other since birth. And we were the best childhood friends, we knew each other too well. That was until Rosie came. I planned to overthrow her but we were captured and we made a deal to that Windfall would live if I could stay. I accepted and thought I would never see her again because she was let go. I think she though the same, when Rosie said what would happened to me. They tortured me, branded me and whipped me repeatedly for no reason for 2 years. But 2 weeks ago, I found a way to escape. My wings were in bad shape so I couldn't fly but I guess yesterday they were fine so yeah, that's just me."

Everyone's jaws were dropped. "What the hell?!"Josiah yelled. Miri looked at me with concern,"Do you need medical attention?" I sighed,"No...no...I'm fine." I silently got up to go to Windfall's room, to wait for her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for 300 followers! I really hoped you guys liked this chapter and peace! Also, happy 99th chapter! Finally, after so long too!


	8. Wattpad Original Story Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:
> 
> Miri by LeUltimateTrashCan   
> Midnight by MelanieFanGirl   
> Daylight by Me :3  
> Windfall by Me :3

Midnight and Windfall were just getting back from another chase. "Damn, that was harsh, even for you."Midnight says. Windfall looks down,"I know, I didn't expect it either, but we should move on." But just as she said that, they hear a helicopter close by. 

The girls looked behind them. The helicopter shined the light down. "The hell?"Windfall said out loud. Just then, the helicopter tried to shoot at them. Windfall pushed the shocked Midnight down,"Get down!" They hid behind a tree and held their heads down. 

~•~

Rosie watched the dark night out of her large window office. She hears the door behind her open with force. "Rosie!" 

She turns around to see the young man with long hair, black jacket and spider tattoos on his face. "This better be good, I still have instagram and archiveofourown to do!"He growls. 

Despite the fact that he towers over her by a lot, she kept her cool. "Yes, of course, but there is a person I need to get rid of." He finally looks up to her,"That is?"

"Midnight..."She says. He smirks and chuckles,"That weakling? Hah! That'll be easy. Why can't you just kill her yourself?"  
"She's more powerful than you think when she has her friends with her. Windfall is in the way."

He rolls his eyes,"Oh come on! Windfall is a million times weaker than Midnight! She's such a cunt and a weakling! What a whore!" Rosie laughs as well,"All of that is true, and she's in the way..." 

The man laughs,"So you want me to hack her?"  
"And kill Midnight with her body."  
The man nods,"Of course."   
"Your name."  
"Huh?"  
What is your name?"  
He smirks evilly again,"My name...is 4Chan..."

~•~

"Windfall, we are not getting ice cream."  
"Midniiiiiiiiiight!"  
"Windfall, you sound like a 2-year-old!"  
"But mooooooooooom!"  
"No!"

Midnight drags Windfall, who is holding her sleeve and her feet being dragged on the concrete. Midnight glares at Windfall,"You had 5 scoops yesterday!" Windfall pouts,"But I want more!" 

Midnight rolls her eyes,"Windfall, please straighten up, you are not getting ice cream!" Windfall frowns and scowls,"Fine..." Just then, a guy in a hood approached them. "You are Windfall, right?"He asks. Windfall smiles while Midnight suspiciously eyes him. "Yep!"Windfall says,"That's me! Why?"

The man smirks,"That's good." Midnight noticed his spiked glove that he hid behind his back. Her eyes widened,"Windfall!" He uppercuts Windfall and he takes out a long weird technology object with a needle. He trips Midnight and makes his way to Windfall. He shows Midnight his gun,"Don't move!" 

He pins her down,"No hard feelings! Just doing my job!" Windfall struggles as he stabs the needle with her neck, leaving a mind control serum in her blood stream. Windfall knees him in the groin and she kicks him with her heel and she hits his nose hard. He stumbles back and crashes back to the ground. Windfall gets up.

"Fucking bitch!"He yells, as he holds his nose. He gets up fast and runs off. "Windfall! I'm sorry! I didn't want to get shot!"Midnight apologized. Windfall sighs,"Save it. It's fine. Let's go." 

Just then, a random bomb exploded in the help center. People ran out and screamed for their lives. "What's going on?!"Windfall yelled. An old man answered,"Th-That man! H-He blew up th-the help center!"

Windfall rolled her eyes,"No shit! But what man?!" But she then felt herself go out of her own body. The new figure, in this case 4chan, moved his fingers. "Ahhhhh, yes. Windfall's body."he whispers as he observes her figure. He pokes at her breasts, wings and stomach. 

"Time to kill." He says. Midnight faced her friend, not knowing who was inside. "I think we should go."Midnight says. Windfall punches her across the face and covers Midnight's mouth as they moved to a private alleyway. 

"So sweetheart,"Windfall says,"Do you remember me?" Midnight growls,"Whoever you are, get the hell out!" Windfall laughs devilishly,"My name is 4chan, leader of the 4chan hacker group."

Midnight gave up at that point. There wasn't any point fighting. They could do anything with accounts. There have been false pedo allegations, art theft, rape and harassment. "Just...end me."Midnight says. Windfall(or in this case I'll call her 4chan) lifted the knife that Windfall had. 

He smirks,"Not so fast. I want to...have fun with you for a while, just to make you lose more hope." Midnight drew the line at that. She slaps her friend, careful not to hurt her. 4chan just laughs,"You know if you hurt this body, it's gonna affect her for life, okay?" Midnight sighs,"I knew it."

"But you know you'll be paying for that,"He says. He starts to beat up Midnight. He kicks her in the stomach, and punches her repetitively in the face. Midnight coughs out her blood and turns over for protection, but her back didn't get any better treatment. He stops finally. "Well, now I can't fuck you. I don't want to fuck an ugly girl,"He says disappointed,"Now I'll have to kill you." 

He hisses,"Any last words?" Midnight starts to cry,"I..I don't want to die, I'm not ready."

But then Windfall came back, but 4chan controlled her body. Windfall looks at Midnight terrified.

Midnight turns over with the blood on her face and tears in her to look at her best friend. Windfall couldn't control herself though. Midnight could see the horror in Windfall's eyes behind the fury in her face.   
"Midnight,"Windfall says,"I'm sorry." Windfall raises the sword to plunge it in the heart.   
"Nooooooooooooo!"Midnight wails.

But Midnight never felt any sword. When she cracks her eyes open, she saw that the sword barely reached her body, and the fact that it was blocked by another sword. "You?"Midnight says subconsciously. 4chan finally gained the right to speak from Windfall,"You!"

"Windfall, please listen to me!"Daylight says, trying to communicate. 4chan growls,"Windfall is gone!" Daylight trips 4chan over and helps Midnight up,"We've gotta go!" They run into the open field, where Miri waited for them in Windfall's helicopter. "Run faster!"Miri yells. But Midnight couldn't go faster, she could only limp with Daylight way ahead. 

Midnight trips halfway. 4chan in Windfall's body ran faster to kill Midnight, Daylight stops and turns back around to help her get back up. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Midnight repeated this thought,"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die today."

But she saw a pistol next to her; it must've been Daylight's. She knew she had to do one thing. She picks it up, and aims it at 4chan. She hesitates for a moment, but with a shaky hand, she shoots 4chan in the knee. Time finally went back to normal pace. He trips and Windfall's blood painted the grass.

Midnight cries more tears. She throws the gun away and tries to crawl to Windfall, not caring about 4chan, but Daylight carried her on his back and he runs to the helicopter. When Midnight looked back, she saw 4chan glare at her, but she could see past those eyes, and saw that Windfall was relieved inside. When the helicopter took off, Midnight yells,"We have to help her!" 

Daylight pulls her back,"We can't right now!" 

4chan watches as they fly off,"Dammit!" He goes back into the now dead city. 

~•~

Midnight just stayed in Windfall's room, thinking about the events that happened that night. She heard a door open and close behind her. "Hey,"Miri said,"I thought I'd find you here." Midnight says nothing. Miri sighs,"Look, I miss her too. I wish I'd done something. But we can't just sit around and mope."

Midnight looks down,"But she was my best friend."  
"She was mine too." 

They silently sat next to each other on the balcony rail, thinking of their fallen friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
